


Morning Would

by ExoticGhosts



Series: Kinktober '17! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Author is also sleep deprived, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Sex, Touch-Starved, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Kinktober 2017 prompt-fill with my favorite boys! These smutfics do follow the same storyline so I'm not switching between AUs or anything  It's all one timeline. Enjoy ;)





	1. Day 1: Sleepy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER IS HERE! I'm not gonna bore you with any of these notes, but i just wanna say: I"M WRITING SOMETHING GOOD! Check out the notes at the end if you're interested. If not, enjoy the smut, ya nasties! <3 ;)
> 
> ALSO: I AM MY OWN BETA! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES. Now, enjoy.

It was a slow morning. Tony was glad to say that he slept in. He didn’t get woken up by any clock, alarm, or person.

When Tony awoke, he didn’t even bother opening his eyes. He lay on his stomach and stretched out with a quiet hum. He could feel the sun warming his back from the wall of windows. His body was tingling, still caught in the in between, between consciousness and unconsciousness. He knew he wouldn’t be awake for long before drifting back off. The tower was silent for once. Yes, it was the perfect morning.

He felt the mattress dip and his smile grew wider. “Hello, Anthony.” The stranger’s lips ghosted against his own. Tony leaned forward and pressed them together in a gentle kiss. Yes, that’s what must have woken him up. He blinked open his eyes.

“Morning, Loki.” He greeted softly. Loki was dressed in simple linens, his hair pinned back messily. The loose strands caught the sun, the rays creating a golden halo around the god. “Nice to see you again.” Loki had been away for the past two weeks, traveling the galaxy or whatever he did when he wasn’t on Midgard. Tony didn’t worry too much; he knew that Loki was perfectly capable of handling himself.

Loki simply hummed and kissed him again. “The pleasure is all mine, Stark.”

Tony lost himself as Loki lavished him in kisses, slow and lazy. He pushed himself up from his lying position and leaned into the god. “Shouldn’t you _not_ be in the tower?” He said between Loki’s ministrations.

“I suppose. But I needed to see you.” Loki said. They both knew fully well that one of the Avengers could come in and catch them. It was a risk they took ever since they started seeing each other three months ago, just under a year since the Battle of New York. They never talked about that, though. Tony knew something was going on while he was on the sidelines, but he didn’t dare ask.

“You mean, you just wanted to see my dick?” Tony joked. Loki pushed him into the mattress and moved to straddle him. He caught Tony’s lips and forced their lips together, shoving his tongue into the other’s mouth and eliciting a small moan. His cool hands ran down Tony’s sides and slid under his tank top. Through slitted eyes, Tony could see that Loki was already hard, his loose pants tented. Did he never wear underwear?

“That’s the only thing you’re good for.” He said as he pulled Tony’s shirt off and began peppering kisses across his collarbone. Tony just yawned. Loki reached down and slid his hand into Tony’s boxers, palming his still-soft member, which was quickly hardening in anticipation. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulders, pulling Loki back up for a passionate kiss.

“‘M tired.” He slurred.

“Do you want to stop?”

Tony shook his head but pulled back enough to look Loki in the eyes. “Nah. But I’m not doing any work, so you’re gonna fuck me into this mattress six ways from Sunday.” Satisfaction pooled in his chest as Loki’s pupils dilated, his eyes becoming nothing more than black discs with just a hint of a green outline.

Loki grinned and kissed him again, their teeth clashing. Surprisingly, Tony didn’t mind. “I will have you in any way you let me, Anthony.” He declared, magicking away his pants. His cock bobbed freely in the crisp morning air and Tony grinned. His body was still buzzing from sleep, he could barely get it up, and Loki was already prepared to take what he wanted.  _ How lucky am I? _ Tony thought. Loki shifted above him, enough to pull Tony’s boxers off and throw them to some unknown corner of the room. He grasped both of their cocks and gave them a few firm strokes, leaning down to suck on Tony’s neck. Tony tilted his head to expose more of his neck as he gave a breathy sigh.

He could feel heat slowly building in his abdomen, his cock twitching to attention under Loki’s touch. Loki’s teeth scraped across his neck, leaving red lines across the sensitive flesh and Tony’s grip on Loki’s shoulders tightened. Loki gave them a few more strokes. His thumb ran across Tony’s slit and Tony’s hips jerked in response. “Fuck,” He gasped.

Loki’s hands ran across Tony’s thighs before he pressed a dry finger teasingly against Tony’s hole. He bit his lip, “Loki, please.” He whined, his hands falling limply against the duvet. He could feel Loki’s smirk against his shoulder.

Thank god for small mercies, Tony thought, as he felt the finger grow slick. Also, thank god for magic. Loki slowly pressed his finger into Tony. It had been a few weeks since they had last slept together, but Tony was still considerably loose. “Have you been fingering yourself, Anthony?” Loki asked with a smile. Tony nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open, torn between sex and sleep. “Did you think of me? Fantasize about me?” Tony felt his cock growing impossibly hard as Loki slowly slid his finger in, inch by inch. He nodded again. Loki’s fingers curled.

“A-ah!” Tony cried and his back arched up. Loki was so close to hitting his prostate. The god knew fully well where it was. “Fucking tease!” Tony hissed and twisted his hips, trying to find that sweet spot. Loki pulled away before he added a second finger. He slid in and out of Tony at a frustratingly slow pace.

“Should you have been more able-minded at the moment, I might have asked you to tell me, Anthony. Every filthy detail. Perhaps we could have acted them out, hm?” Loki curled his fingers again, this time hitting Tony’s prostate. Tony gave a small shout, his eyes screwing shut and hips jerking into the air.

“Loki!”

“But instead, you succumb to sleep. My poor little mortal, working himself to exhaustion.” Loki nipped at his earlobe and Tony tilted his head into the bite. He was really regretting his 36-hour work binge. He wanted to be an active participant but his body betrayed him, pulling him lower and lower into unconsciousness.

“Loki!” He whined again, this time in frustration, clearly stating ‘Fuck me before I fall asleep, asshole!’ Loki added a third finger and didn’t seem like he would fasten the pace anytime soon, leaving Tony to try and rut into his hand for relief. His cock wept, precum smearing across his belly as he moved and panted. “Please!” After a few more strokes with his fingers, Loki pulled out. Tony felt like crying.

The god placed a chaste kiss on Tony’s lips, pulling away as the other tried to deepen it. Finally, finally, Loki positioned himself, the head of his cock rubbing up and down across Tony’s entrance. Tony tried to move down but Loki grabbed his hips and pressed him into the mattress. Tony swallowed another yawn and another whine. Loki finally pressed the head of his cock against that tight ring of muscle and pushed in. Tony moaned, his fingers tightening around the duvet, leaving creases and wrinkles in his wake. “C’mon, Lo!”

Loki gave a shallow thrust, only going halfway in but that was still enough to get Tony to moan again. The mortal was touch deprived, his cock turning red from abandonment. Loki relished in it, the idea of leaving Tony as a blithering mess as he left for another few weeks, but that quickly left as soon as it came. They both needed this fuck, no matter how coherent (or not) either of them were. Loki grunted as he pumped into Tony’s ass again. The mortal was still a little tight every time, not quite stretching out enough to take Loki’s entire length with ease.

Loki couldn’t help but smile as he watched Tony’s eyes roll back in his head before they fluttered closed, only to open a few seconds later. His mortal really was trying to stay awake for him. How cute. Usually, Loki would feel bad for taking advantage of a lover, but he and Tony had done activities like this in the past. The mortal was entirely too trusty and way too adventurous with his sex life. Not many would indulge in Loki’s tastes.

Loki slid out of Tony one more time and then slammed into him, forcing Tony to take his full length. His hand barely caught the headboard before he slammed into it as he shouted. “Fuck!” Tony rolled his hips against Loki. “Yes! Yes!” He moaned. Loki slammed into him again, drinking in Tony’s sounds before he snapped.

He fucked Tony relentlessly, staring at the mortal’s face as Tony struggles more and more to keep his eyes open despite Loki’s ministrations. A constant litany of Loki’s name fell from his lips and Loki smothered him with a kiss, drinking those words and giving his own low moan. Just as Tony’s eyes closed, and stayed closed, Loki switched angles to hit  _ right there _ and Tony’s eyes snapped back open as he screamed. “Oh, fuck! Loki! Loki! Loki, Loki, Loki,” Tony whined, his hands tangling into the bedding around them. His mouth hung open in pure ecstasy, panting and keening away.

Loki could feel his arousal coiling in his groin. “Anthony,” He managed, struggling to catch his own breath, “I’m, hah, close,” Loki said, burying a hand in Tony’s hair and twisting painfully as his other hand finally began stroking the mortal’s cock, fast and dry. Tony gave another long moan, both in pleasure and pain. Loki’s thrusts became more sporadic, losing his rhythm as he felt his balls tightening. Loki leaned down and bit into Tony’s shoulder as his hips snapped forward, his come shooting into Tony’s tight ass as the mortal gave a shout, how own orgasm following shortly after. Tony’s come painted his honey-colored belly in strings, his cock twitching in Loki’s hand. Loki took a minute, his head buried in Tony’s shoulder as he gasped for breath.

After a long minute, he pulled out of Tony and shifted back. Tony had fallen asleep again, looking messy and thoroughly fucked. Red marks dotted along his collarbones, shoulders, and neck, along with a nasty bite mark which was bleeding slightly. Loki’s seed was dribbling out of his ass and onto the sheets.

Loki gave his mortal a satisfied grin and quickly magicked away their mess. It didn’t leave Loki feeling very clean, leaving a sort of itchy feeling on his skin, but it would do for now. At least, until Tony woke up. Loki collapsed next to Tony and let his eyes drift shut. They could shower later. For now, a nap would do greatly.


	2. CHANGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last time, Tony takes Loki to his hideaway in Maine so they can be domestic (and fuck like rabbits) without the risk of the other Avengers finding them. But now, Loki's too focused on his voodoo shebang. Tony decides that if Loki won't give him his attention, he would take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOO something short (so short, I am so so so sorry) that I hammered out after getting surgery because I am NOT falling behind this month. With that, I AM MY OWN BETA so please tell me any errors you might see! Comments are always appreciated. Stay lovely, readers!

Reuploaded! Decided to post it as a new work, not a new chapter. Sorry about that. Love ya.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing 2 Dark!Tony fics atm because I can't get enough of him. One follows him going undercover into the 'villain club' and eventually turning himself. I'm trying to make it into a longer fic. The other one is a roughly 4-5 chapter fic where Tony joins Loki and takes over Midgard and they keep Steve as a pet. Very nice things. Always frostiron. Find me on tumblr, @thepsychologyofexoticghosts. Anyways, please leave a comment and tell me what you think (of the fic and the ideas) and please sub if you want to read the other fics that are coming! Stay lovely, readers!


End file.
